Hopper
Hopper was the main antagonist of A Bug's Life. He was the leader of a brutal gang of grasshoppers and he held a mafia-like control over the ants. Hopper is similar in some aspects with a Mob Boss (because he is feared, respected and acts like one), despite being more Pixar than Disney, he is an official Disney Villain and is remembered as one great Disney villains (he is less popular then Shan Yu or Jafar, but he is more popular then Clayton and Kaa), Hopper is a very greedy grasshopper (which is more greedy than Chick Hicksfrom Cars), he was voiced by Kevin Spacey. He received spot #19 in UltimateDisney.com's countdown for Top 30 Disney Villains (one better than Prince John, but one under than Shan Yu). His appearance is a greedy Grasshopper with a insectcape like thing Big feet similar to twitch and 4 arms In the film Hopper is first seen on the Ant Island bullying the Ants for food and making a Speech about how cruel the world is while that, after threats Dot, Hopper has a short discussion with Flik, and flies away with his gang. Some time after we see Hopper again at the Mexican Hat (His lair), where his brother Molt (who was being manipulated by three Grasshoppers) try to persuade Hopper to stay on the Mexican Hat, Hopper first seems to reject the idea, but shortly after he shows apparently interest on the idea telling everybody to "Order another round, because we STAYIN' HERE!", however brutally buries the three Grasshoppers that gave the idea to Molt and explain to all his terrified gang "It's not about food. It's about keeping the ants in line!". After that, he and his gang fly away. Some time after, Hopper and his gang appears again on the Ant Island, checking the food, but when Hopper realizes that there is no food he went berserk: he kidnapped the Queen and sent both ants and grasshoppers after "every scrap of food on THIS ISLAND!", shortly after his plan is revealed to the viewers (kill the queen, get the food and get out). Hopper makes his final appearance at the buffet, where he watches a show of the circus gang before Flik releases his giant fake bird, creating a REALLY big mess. However, the fake bird is destroyed after some time, and Hopper get really angry realizing that was a fake bird, he even sent his his demented pet grasshopper Thumper Flik almost to death, but Flik shows to everybody the truth: The Ants are far superior to the Grasshoppers, and this triggers a battle between Hopper's Gang and the Ants. While the fight goes on, Hopper begins a fierce battle with Flik and the Circus Gang (so fierce that Hopper even lost one of his antennae to Tuck and Roll), Hopper meets his demise when Flik fools him making he think that a real bird was a fake one, and to Hopper's disgrace, Flik was right, Hopper was eaten by a bird. Physical Appearance Hopper is a menacing villain, and has a physically powerful appearance, he is a tall Grasshopper (the biggest of the gang), so tall that he is almost four times bigger than Flik (or nay other Ant), Hopper is blind of one eye (because of a bad meeting with a Bird) and has yellow skin (strangely, only he and his brother have yellow skin, the rest have green skin). Personality Hopper is (again) like a Mob Boss: Thuggish and Vindictive, he shows every time he appears on screen how brutal he is (like when he buried three grasshoppers alive only to show his point), he also is very smart knowing that the ants are indeed the strongest (and that´s why he is so rough with them, because if he don't, the Ants will realize that), like the most part of the Disney villains he is sarcastic and ironic in various of his affirmations, Hopper is feared by all of the characters in the movie (except for the bird, who is feared by all insects, including Hopper and the other grasshoppers). He is also the most "mob-boss like" Disney villain (other than Sykes, of course, others like Scroop,AUTO,Doctor Facilier,Judge Doom,Charles F. Muntz,Lyle T. Rourke,Hades,Jafar,Scar,Shere Khan, and Ratigan, too). Trivia * Hopper's voice belongs to the veteran actor Kevin Spacey (from Se7en, The Usual Suspects, LA Confidential, Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, K-PAX, Shrink, Hurlyburly, 21, Superman Returns, The Ref, American Beauty). * His demise is similar to Scar's demise and Ratigan's death. * Hopper makes a reference to the Lion King in one of his speeches: "one of those Circle of Life sort of thing." (A reference that is more visible other translations, like Brazilian Portuguese: "Não há Hakuna Matata que resolva", "There is no Hakuna Matata that solves"). * Hopper's face is similar to Texas Pete's face from Superted and Razoul's face from Aladdin. * Hopper has a brother named Molt. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased villains Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Siblings Category:Most Evil Category:True Villains Category:Deaths Category:Completely mad Category:Eaten Alive Villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Eaten Alive Animals Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Temptation Category:Insects Category:Hateable Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Leaders Category:Strongest Villains Category:Opposing Forces Category:Conjecture Category:Comical Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Small Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Classics Category:Tyrants Category:Villains killed by a Antagonist Category:Crickets and Grasshoppers Category:Child Endangerment Category:Child Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Monsters Category:Foiled Villains Category:Funny villains Category:Completely evil Category:Always evil Category:Buffalos Category:Weirdos Category:Pirates of the carribean villains Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:Lady and the Tramp Villains Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Snakes Category:Smart Idiots Category:Villains who fly